The recovery and the separation of useful waste cable components is a problem of worldwide importance in view of the possibility which would be offered, once an effective recovery method became available, to recover and reuse great amounts of valuable materials. Also an acceptable process for separating and recovering these useful waste cable components becomes more important in consideration of the worldwide pollution problems connected with the possible dispersion of such discarded waste cable.
Thus, the object of the present invention is a process which permits separation of the individual useful components of waste cables (i.e. copper, lead and rubber)
from the associated waste elements, such as paper, textile threads, and the recovery of said components.